Searching for Answers
by fossilfighter1313
Summary: A tragedy leaves an unlucky boy searching for answers. Why did this have to happen to him? A story about love... and loss... Based on a dream I had and my other stories. May be disturbing to some readers. Primary pairing is JonathanxDina. Jonathan is me, for those who don't know. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to see how or even if this would work as a story. It's based on a crazy dream I had not too long ago. It has details based on my other stories. For example, Dina and I are boyfriend and girlfriend. We live in the same house now, and we are both demon warriors. Don't judge me because I dreamt this, please…**

Chapter 1

*Jonathan's POV*

We are returning to Dina's house after a day of digging at Icegrip Plateau.  
I open the door and let Dina in first, then I follow her, closing the door behind us. We hang up our coats, then we kiss for a moment.  
I go to the kitchen to make dinner, but before I can do anything, I hear Dina scream from the dining room. I run in and see a masked girl holding Dina with her hand over Dina's mouth. She throws Dina aside and I charge at her with my chaotic katana.  
Just as I'm about to hit her, she pulls out a large knife and stabs me in the stomach, leaving the knife in me. I hear Dina whimper in fear, so I lie, saying "I'm fine," even though I know I'm going to eventually die from it.  
The girl pulls out a handgun and shoots me four times in the chest. I collapse and start coughing up blood and bleeding severely. I can no longer move at this point. I see Dina running over to me and I hear her shout my name as she kneels down next to me. I hear another gunshot and everything quickly fades to black.  
I hear Dina scream again, though it sounds far away, then I hear one last gunshot. I don't feel anything this time, and I don't hear Dina scream.  
I weakly manage to say "Di...na..." before losing consciousness and dying.

*later*

"Is he alive?" I hear someone ask. I recognize the voice, but I know it's not Dina's.  
"I don't know..." Another voice says.  
I open my eyes and see Argis and Jennifer kneeling down next to me, their clothes and bodies soaked in blood. I realize it's my blood. I try to move, but the pain prevents it. It's enough for the others to realize I'm awake, though.  
"Jonathan?" Argis asks. "Can you hear me?"  
"Yeah, I can hear you." I say, surprised that I can even talk.  
"Glad to know you're alive." Jen says. "There were five bullets in your chest. Four hit your lungs and one hit your heart. There was also a large knife in your stomach. You completely bled out, so technically you should be dead."  
"Nice to know..." I say. I manage to sit up this time. I look around and see blood covering the floor of half of the room.  
"This is all my blood?" I ask.  
"Yes." Argis says. "Like we said, you're lucky to be alive."  
I look around and immediately notice a problem.  
"Where's Dina?" I ask.  
"We looked around after hearing the gunshots, but we couldn't find her or any evidence that could lead us to her." Jen says.  
"Wait a minute." I say. "You said I was shot five times, right?"  
"Yeah, why?" Argis asks.  
"There were six gunshots." I say.  
"And there were no bullets in the floor, walls, or ceiling..." Jen says.  
"So she's either been kidnapped or killed." I say sadly. "I really hope it's not the second one..."  
"I hope you're wrong about both." Jen says.  
"I'll look around a little more, but first, I'm going to try something here." I say. I close my eyes and cast a spell to make all of the blood that belonged to me disappear. But there's still a very large puddle of blood and a trail of it leading to the door. That can only mean one thing.  
"No..." I say sadly. "I was right. She was murdered."

**Again, please don't judge me, but if you think I might be able to turn this dream into a story, leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 of "Searching for Answers." I'm hoping this will work as a story, so I decided to make another chapter to find out. I am not doing the entire story in present tense like I did with chapter 1. The rest will be in past tense. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 2

*Jonathan's POV*

_Why did this happen?_ I thought. _Who would be heartless enough to do something like this?_

I just found out that there is a high chance that Dina has been murdered. She may have been kidnapped, but with the amount of blood I saw, it's not likely that she's still alive.

We had called Selena over to check out the blood with her testing equipment and confirm whose it was. The results came back with a confirmation that it was Dina's. Now Jennifer, Argis, Selena, Banette, Todd, and Pauleen were searching for any clues that could lead us to Dina's whereabouts or even who did this. Strangely, Rupert had gone missing about 3 months ago, making him a potential second victim. Kira had also mysteriously disappeared around the same time as Rupert, leaving us worried about all three of them.

"It's really strange…" Banette said. "First Rupert, then Kira, now Dina?"

"We don't know that Rupert and Kira are dead or kidnapped." I said.

"But we don't know otherwise, either." Banette said.

"True…" I replied.

"You know, it would probably be a good idea to try and help out with the search." She suggested." I was so upset over this that I had gone straight to my room, sat on the edge of my bed, and cried for a long time. I hadn't left my room since then. I had been in here for almost 24 hours.

"Yeah, you're right…" I said. "I should probably eat something, too…"

"Hey, did you see anything that might help us figure out who we're looking for?" Banette asked. I shook my head.

"I didn't get a good look at them." I said. "They were wearing a black outfit that covered their entire body, including their face. I think it was a girl, though, but I'm not sure."

"Well, that doesn't help much…" she mumbled.

"You know I heard that, right?" I asked.

"I figured you would…" she said as she turned to leave. I stood up to follow her, but I suddenly froze. I literally couldn't move a muscle in my body. Banette turned around and noticed this.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I couldn't respond because of what was happening. After a moment, I could move again, but I had extremely sharp pains everywhere and I could barely move. I screamed in pain. I had no idea what was happening, but I had a feeling that it involved the masked assassin somehow.

Banette ran out of the room to get the others. By the time they got back, I was on the ground, unable to move again. I tasted blood and saw it spill out of my mouth as I lay there, paralyzed.

"What's happening?!" Jen shouted.

"I don't know!" Banette shouted. "He stopped moving, then he screamed and collapsed!"

"Guys, I have bad news." Argis said as she walked in. "I know what caused this."

"What is it?" Selena asked.

"The knife that he was stabbed with has magic energy in it that started radiating from it around the time he started screaming." Argis replied. "It must have injected something into him when he was stabbed that just activated."

"The assassin is trying to kill him from the inside out!" Banette shouted. "They counted on him coming back and set a magic poison in him!"

"And it's not just toxic." Argis said. "It jams magic, too."

"So what are we going to do?!" Jen shouted.

"I don't think there's much we can do." Argis said. "If Kira was here, we could stop the spell…"

"Is there any other way to stop it?!" Todd shouted. "He's going to die!"

At that moment, I started to black out. After a moment, I heard a noise and some screaming. My vision cleared up and I was able to move again.

But what I saw was worse than the pain.

"Oh… My… God…" I said as I started to sit up.

I saw blood everywhere, and everyone was kneeling down next to something. No… some_one._

I looked at the people kneeling down and immediately realized who it was.

"Argis!" I shouted, running over to the others.

I saw a horrible sight. Her body was torn up and coated in blood, as if her blood vessels had exploded. Her chest had a massive hole in it, and the magic knife was sticking out of her stomach.

"What the-?!" I shouted. "What happened?!"

"She stabbed herself, knowing that it would take the spell off of you and transfer it to her, but her body practically exploded as she did!" Jen shouted.

"That's what was about to happen to me instead…" I said. "I'll bet she was the real target! That's why the spell waited to activate until it was on her!"

"We know now that someone wants us dead." Jen said. "But who? And why?"

"That's what I want to figure out." I said.

With that, I jumped out of my window and ran off. I was determined to find out who was behind this.

**That's chapter 2! I know, I'm insane... Keep reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here! On with the chapter!**

Chapter 3

*Jonathan's POV*

After a while of running, I got tired and stopped at a restaurant to get some food and water. The others had apparently been following me, because they walked in a few minutes later.

"Why'd you run off?" Todd asked.

"I needed to get out of there. I couldn't handle seeing two of my friends die in one day…" I said.

"I can understand that…" Jen said.

"So what should we do?" Todd asked. "Running around won't do much good…"

"I just don't know what to do anymore, Todd…" I said. "And technically, I shouldn't even be alive. I still don't understand how I survived getting attacked and fully bleeding out…"

"Maybe the attacker did something to keep you alive." Banette suggested.

"Maybe they didn't want you dead." Selena said. "Maybe they just wanted to stop you from interfering."

"Possibly…" I said. "But how am I alive now if I have no blood in my body? It makes no sense."

"What makes you think you diga-don't have any blood, digadig?" Pauleen asked.

"You didn't see the pool of my blood when I was attacked, did you?" I asked. She shook her head. "It covered half of the room, and Jen and Argis said I had completely bled out."

"Wow, digadig…" she said.

"I'll bet if I slit my wrist, no blood would come out." I said. "I not going to try it, but I'm sure that's what would happen…"

"So… technically you're dead, but at the same time, you're alive?" Todd asked. "That makes no sense…"

"But I'm proof that it's possible…" I said.

"Wait… when the spell kicked in, blood was coming out of your mouth." Banette said. "That wouldn't be possible if you didn't have any blood."

"Banette…" I said. "I don't understand how that happened. And I'll show you why."

I lifted my shirt to reveal that the bullet holes and stab wound were still there. They hadn't healed at all. Everyone gasped at this.

"How, digadig…?" Pauleen said in shock.

"That's impossible…" Banette said.

"Your powers shouldn't be keeping you alive in that condition…" Jen said.

"They're not." I said. "Something else is. But I don't know what."

"Whatever it is, we don't want to stop it, but if it's the assassin, like I think it is, we may not have a choice." Jen said.

"We need to find the assassin and stop them before they strike again." I said.

"Agreed." Everyone else said.

With that, we got up to leave.

I suddenly felt a pain in my back and saw something fly out of my chest. I heard the sound of a gunshot shortly after.

_Damn snipers!_ I thought.

The bullet hit Todd in the shoulder. He collapsed and so did I. As expected, I didn't bleed at all. But the bullet had pierced my spine, paralyzing me.

The bad news is that where Todd was hit was right on a major artery. There was nothing I could do except watch my friends' futile attempts to save Todd.

_No… not again…_ I thought as I lay there, unable to move. I soon passed out from the pain.

**That's chapter 3! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here! This story is messed up and mean, I know… I don't blame you if you stop reading because of it… For those of you who still want to read, here's chapter 4! It takes place a while later. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 4

*Jonathan's POV*

I woke up in what looked like a hospital room. Once my vision cleared up, I realized it was the one at Selena's house. I was too weak to move at the moment, so I just waited for a while. Selena came in, clearly upset. I knew why.

"It's Todd, isn't it?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded, tears still running down her face. I knew from the moment he was shot that Todd wasn't going to survive. That left Me, Pauleen, Jen, Selena, and Banette.

"I managed to fix your spine with an implant, just like I did with Pauleen when she was shot." Selena said. "I still have no idea why you're alive, but Todd isn't. You were shot through the heart, but he was hit in the shoulder. It deflected into his carotid artery, which is why he bled out."

"I have four bullet holes in my lungs, two in my heart, a stab wound in my stomach, and no blood in my body." I said. "All logic says I should be dead."

"You're right, it does." Someone said. I looked up and saw Banette walking into the room.

"Hey, Banette." Selena said sadly. "What's up?"

"We need to figure out who's doing this. It's only a matter of time before another one of us dies." Banette said. "We've been targeted by someone. My instinct tells me it's Saige, but I don't know for sure."

"There is no way to know for sure until we find them." I said as I sat up on the edge of the hospital bed. "But Saige can't use magic, can she?"

"Actually, she can." Someone said. "But she's not the one you're after."

Just then, Saige walked in. She was clearly injured, judging by the blood staining her clothes. I summoned a sword to fight in case she tried to kill us. Banette created an earth blade, and Selena formed an energy sword. But before anyone could do anything, Saige collapsed. Only then did we see the reason.

There was a large knife in her back, similar to the one I was stabbed with.

"So she's not the one trying to kill us…" I said. "If you're not the assassin, who is?"

"The one who attacked me was wearing an outfit that covered their entire body." Saige said weakly. "I don't know who it was."

"Whoever it was doesn't seem to want me dead, but they want everyone else dead." I said. "I have six bullet holes in my chest, a stab wound in my stomach, and no blood. How I'm alive is a mystery to everyone."

"You're lucky." Saige said. "You must have some sort of immortality spell on you."

"I don't want immortality!" I shouted. "I'd rather die than be forced to watch everyone I know get killed! I don't want to live anymore!"

"The only way… to end it… is… to kill… the one… who put it… on you." Saige said. "Only then… will you… become… mortal… again…" And that was the last thing Saige said. She stopped moving and died shortly after.

"Now we're back to square one." Banette said. "We have no clue who the assassin is, and in the meantime, more people could be dying!"

"We need to figure it out fast." I said. "Otherwise no one is going to survive."

"Let's get Pauleen and get out of here." Selena said.

We went to Pauleen's room, which was on the second floor. When we got there, all we saw was an open window and no sign of her.

I looked out of the window. What I saw confirmed my fears.

"No…" I said, tears forming in my eyes. I turned around and noticed a note on her bed. I picked it up and immediately knew what it was. I decided to read the note.

_To my few remaining friends,_

_I'm sorry, but I couldn't handle losing my three best friends. Once Todd died, I couldn't take it anymore. By the time you read this, I'll already be gone. I feel bad leaving you behind, but I feel even worse about staying._

_-Pauleen_

_P.S. Jonathan: Find who did this. Kick their ass for me._

Just then, Selena and Banette walked in. They saw me crying and noticed the paper in my hand.

"What's that?" Banette asked.

"Pauleen's suicide note." I said, earning shocked looks from both of the others. "She jumped off of the ledge and landed on the fence." The fence around the house was a steel one with spike-like structures on top. Pauleen had landed right on those spikes and was speared by them.

"I can't do this anymore…" I said. "I need to find and kill the assassin, and figure out how to release this curse."

"Then let's go." Banette said. "It's time to end this once and for all!"

With that, we ran out of the house in search of the assassin.

**And that's chapter 4. Keep reading and reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is very depressing, apparently… but honestly, I have my reasons for making it that way intentionally. Unless you like depressing violence, please leave this page now. Go read something else if you don't like it. For those of you who still want to read, here's chapter 5. On with the chapter!**

Chapter 5

*Jonathan's POV*

I'm sick and tired of this. I've lost almost all of my friends. Two went missing, one's been kidnapped, two were killed, and the other killed herself. I have three friends left to help me stop whoever's behind this. We may be at a disadvantage at this point, despite me being immortal at the moment.

Using our powers, the four of us started flying around, looking for anything suspicious. We eventually stopped to rest, but we knew that due to our vulnerability, this was the best time for the assassin to strike.

Just then, I saw someone in the shadows. I created a thermal spear and sword, ready to fight.

"Who's there?!" I shouted.

I saw the person pull a gun out of their pocket and aim it at Selena.

"Don't even think about it!" I shouted as I slashed the air with my sword, releasing a wave of lava at the person. The wave hit them dead-on.

And disappeared.

"Wha-?!" I exclaimed. "No way…"

Just then, I heard a gunshot. I created a wind shield and used it to reflect the bullet. It hit the assassin's gun and blew it to pieces, blowing the assassin's hand off, as well.

"Don't screw around with us!" I shouted. I walked over to them, knowing that they would likely attack me as I did. I didn't care anymore, though. I wanted to end this. What I saw confirmed my suspicions.

"Why are you trying to kill us, Kira?!" I shouted.

"Does it matter?" she asked in a very strained voice, probably from the pain of losing her hand.

"Yeah, it does!" I shouted. "Now tell me or I'll kill you!"

"I'll never reveal anything to you." She said. "I'll die before I tell you anything."

"Then so be it." I said. I grabbed her leg and swung her around. I activated my thermokinesis and melted her leg, throwing her into a tree and knocking her out, disabling her magic buster. The melting wave spread through her body, melting it completely.

"By the way she was acting, she wasn't the only one who's after us." Jen said.

"Then let's find the rest of them." I said. "I can't afford to lose anyone else."

Just then, I saw a burst of blue shooting at the others.

"Lightning…" I said as I realized who was shooting it at us. I teleported in front of the others and countered it with my own lightning blast. The blast was too powerful, though. It shot right through mine. At the last second, I created an ice shield, which blocked the blast. But the blast slowly melted my shield and eventually broke through, hitting me and stunning me. I managed to get up after a moment, only to barely have time to shoot a water blast at an incoming fireball.

"Show yourself!" I shouted. I saw another ball of blue lightning shooting at me, but I knew it wasn't just a lightning blast. I created a sword at the last second and slashed at the ball of lightning. It clipped my sword and changed direction, stunning me again. It shot past me, only to get blown back by Jen's chaotic staff. It landed on the ground and turned into a person. I walked over to them.

"Rupert?!" I shouted." What the hell?! Why are you trying to kill us?!"

"Just like Kira, I won't reveal anything." He said.

"Then prepare to die." I said. I raised my sword to slice his head off, only for a sudden burst of pain to fill my body. Rupert had stabbed me with a lightning spear.

"Take this!" he shouted. He released the spear and teleported away. The pain intensified and I saw a bright blue flash surrounding me. The spear had turned into a lightning bomb.

The light faded, but I was on the ground, pain filling my entire body. I slowly managed to sit up after a few minutes. I looked around and saw a large dome made of rocks, obviously to block the blast. I knew the others were inside it.

"Guys?" I said. "Are you alright?"

They didn't respond, so I walked to the dome and destroyed it with my powers. Inside, Selena and Banette were kneeling down next to Jen, who wasn't moving. She had scorch marks on her skin. I checked her pulse.

Nothing.

Rupert's lightning dash had electrocuted her.

"No…" I said sadly. "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!"

Banette looked up at me and screamed in shock. Selena did the same thing.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Then I looked down and realized why they were screaming.

I had a huge crater-like burn in my lower body and scorch marks everywhere.

"Again?!" I shouted. "Why am I surviving all of this?!"

"I don't know, but I do know that you should be dead by now." Someone said. I turned and saw Rupert again. I immediately summoned a chaotic sword. I was ready to end this. He summoned an energy sword. He swung at me, but I sliced right through his sword and sliced him across the waist, cutting him in half.

"Two down." I said. "But I have a feeling there's at least one more."

"Then let's find them." Selena said.

"It's time to finish this." Banette said.

"I agree." A familiar voice said. I turned to see a very familiar face behind me.

"Argis?!" I shouted. "But how?!"

"I'm not Argis." The girl said.

Then I realized what she meant.

Her eyes and hair were blue, unlike Argis' silver hair and orange eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Your worst nightmare." She said.

"You're the leader of these damned assassins, aren't you?!" I shouted.

"Wise kid." She said. "But without me, you'll never find your precious girlfriend Dina."

"DAMN YOU!" I shouted as I charged at her with my sword in my hand.

"Knockout Blast." She said. A golden wave of energy fired from her hand and all three of us passed out.

**That's chapter 5! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	6. announcement

**I love writing fanfiction, but it seems like no one likes reading what I write... that's why i'm putting all my stories on hold for now. The people who read my stories never leave reviews, so I don't know whether the stories are even worth writing. Reegreeg, DunalN2, and WinterGirl seem to be the main 3 that support me enough to leave reviews, and hardly anyone else does. If no one likes my stories, I won't keep writing them. I may even abandon them completely.**

**So if you like my stories, leave a review stating why you think I should keep them. If you don't, leave a review stating that you don't like them. If I don't get enough positive reviews, the stories will be cancelled.**

**Sorry to my loyal readers... I just don't want to waste my life writing stories that no one is going to read...**


End file.
